


All Apologies

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-15
Updated: 1999-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Almost completely plot-free, so no one will be distracted from what's really important.





	All Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

All  
Apologies

Here's my official attempt to make up for all the nonfic posts I've sent over the past week and all the inconvenience I caused ... a tiny little TYK and mea culpa all in one, if you will. I delayed posting it in the hopes that all our AOL folks would be out there by this morning. (hellooo?) 

Usual disclaimer. **Usual warning for specific m/m sexual content.** Almost completely plot-free, so no one will be distracted from what's really important. 

# ALL APOLOGIES

"Benny, I said I was sorry, okay? How many times do I have to say it?" Ray followed his lover into his apartment. Ben didn't even look at him; he just continued paying obsessive attention to hanging up his coat and hat. In the corner, Diefenbaker sleepily blinked and raised his head to observe the two men. Deciding that whatever was going on wasn't interesting enough to keep him awake, he flopped over to his side and went back to sleep. 

"I'm not speaking to you, Ray," Ben said sulkily as he finally decided his coat was adequately looked after. 

"Excuse me?" Ray wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. 

"I said I wasn't speaking to you," Ben said more distinctly. He went over to the window and stared out. 

"Yeah, I heard you. I know you said you weren't speaking to me ... what I wanna know is, how come?" Ray tossed his coat on a chair and sat on the couch, waiting. 

Ben looked around. "Ray, you *know* why I'm not speaking to you. I shouldn't have to tell you. In fact, it should be perfectly obvious to anyone." He shook his head. "I still can't believe you actually said that in front of the Inspector." 

"Hey, it just slipped out. It's not like I meant that it was her fault that her driver is an idiot." 

"I'm not angry about that. But do you really think it was appropriate to tell him that you hoped he'd burst?" 

"He backed into the *Riv*, Fraser!" 

Ben sighed. "He barely touched the bumper. That's not the point I'm trying to make, Ray --" he remembered that he wasn't supposed to be talking and turned back to the window. 

Ray managed to conceal his smile; Fraser definitely hadn't yet figured out the finer points of giving someone the silent treatment. "So you're really serious about not speaking to me, huh?" 

"That's right. I'm really serious about not speaking to you." Ben flipped the window blinds shut and wandered over to the bookcase, pretending to look for something to read. 

"All right, if that's the way you feel ..." Without another word, Ray stood and went over to Ben. Standing behind him, he began kissing Ben's neck, and he started working the buttons of his shirt. One hand went down to the waist of Ben's pants and slipped down inside. 

"Ray!" Ben dropped the book he'd been leafing through and turned around, outraged. 

"Shhh ..." Ray pressed his fingers to Ben's lips, sealing the protest inside. He whispered, "You're not speaking to me, remember?". To help Ben keep his word, Ray replaced his fingers with his mouth. 

Determined to hold onto his lingering irritation, Ben tried to keep himself from responding as Ray's tongue brushed against his lips and his hands eased up his chest. As he slid the shirt from Ben's shoulders, Ray teasingly pressed his hips against Ben's, letting the Mountie feel his erection. 

When Ray's fingertips began slowly circling his nipples, Ben gave up the fight and locked his arms around the other's body, pulling him closer. He tried to mumble something, but Ray only deepened the kiss, raising his hands to tangle in Ben's hair. 

Ben pulled back just long enough to remove the rest of his clothes; then he started on Ray's. When they were both naked, Ben pushed Ray on the couch, laying on top of him. 

This time, Ben was the one initiating the kiss, trapping Ray's head between his hands and plunging his tongue deep into the other man's mouth. Ray moaned as Ben's lips left his and started traveling down his neck, stopping only when they reached his groin. Ben looked up as he took Ray's cock in his mouth; Ray returned the gaze, looking both extraordinarily pleased with himself and almost out of his mind with desire. 

Ray's body arched up to meet his mouth as fully as possible, and Ben wrapped his arms around the hips beneath him. He felt Ray's hand curl around the back of his neck, and he heard Ray's strangled cry as he came. 

Coming back up to lay in his lover's arms, Ben rested his head on Ray's chest, letting the rhythm of the other's heart as it slowed lull him almost to sleep. He felt Ray's warm breath against his ear, and heard his soft voice saying, "You know, I really *am* sorry, Benny. I shouldn't have said it." 

Ben smiled. "I know, Ray. It's all right." He rubbed his thumb along Ray's throat, and pressed a kiss to the pulse he found there. Ray seemed to like that, so he did it again. 

"Hey, Benny ..." 

"Yes, Ray?" Ben answered him, not nearly as sleepy as he had been a few moments ago. 

"You feel like not talking again?" 

END 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Katrina Bowen --  


The best way to fill time is to waste it. --Marguerite Duras  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



End file.
